


Body Talk

by tokumusume



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: F/M, Fondling, Himuro is a creep, Sex for Favors, i can't write het, watch episode 1 first, what should i tag...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: Takigawa Sawa accepts Himuro Gentoku's offer to discuss Kamen Rider at the hotel next door.





	Body Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you (for millionth time) lucybeetle and guava, who helped me so much with this fic. Without you, I would have never finished it. I love you both.
> 
> Also, this is my first F/M fic ever, yay!

Takigawa Sawa hated herself right now. As she was walking towards the fancy building Himuro Gentoku's words from yesterday played in her head.

"Why don't we discuss this hero of yours in the hotel next door? All night...", he whispered in her ear.

Himuro even grabbed her butt, that creep. Sawa didn't slap him because she really needed the info he could provide. And she was going to get this info tonight. Sawa picked the best dress she had, even though she knew the dress would go flying across the room in a few minutes.

Himuro was waiting in the entrance, very different from the last time they met. His hair was messier and the grey uniform was nowhere to be seen; instead he wore a simple pair of jeans with a black t-shirt. No one would think he were a government employee in that outfit. They shook hands awkwardly and chose a room with bathtub. Himuro rested his hand in the curve of Sawa's back and guided her inside. They had barely entered the room when Himuro threw Sawa against the wall and pressed his crotch against her body. She noticed he was starting to get hard. Himuro took one of Sawa's breasts and fondled it.

"Hmmmm... natural" 

"Could you please be less creepy?" Sawa pushed him away. "Anyway... what do you have to tell me about that Kamen Rider?"

Himuro smiled and pulled her closer. Suddenly his tongue was inside Sawa's mouth and she stopped fighting. The PM's aide was tall and strong and Sawa wasn't a saint: she was horny too. They made their way to the bed, trying to kiss and walk at the same time, an awkward dance of legs and tongues.

Himuro kneeled around Sawa's body as she sprawled across the bed, and undressed himself. His cock was as big as Sawa (secretly) expected it to be and it was painfully hard. He pulled down the zipper of her dress, slowly revealing her peach-like stomach and black lace lingerie.

"Wow, are you wearing this for me?", he kissed her navel, and his beard scratched and made it tingle.

"What about the Kamen Rider?", she snapped back.

"Takigawa Sawa-san" – And off her bra went – "I will tell you everything" – and her panties – "afterwards."

Himuro spread her knees and took her pussy in his mouth. Sawa bent over in pleasure, completely forgetting the Kamen Rider. He sucked her clit gently and played with an erect nipple, then inserted a finger and watched Sawa moan when he crooked it. His finger came out covered in her juice. Himuro tasted it and hummed.

"Delicious".

"Himuro-san", she cried. "Fuck me now, I can't take it anymore".

The man wrapped Sawa's leg around his waist and pushed his leaking cock into her wet pussy. The journalist was so tight and warm and Himuro was so close. He pulled Sawa to his lap and she rode his cock, arms around his neck. Himuro increased the speed of his thrusts and Sawa came undone. She took both of his hands and used them to massage her boobs. Sawa came with a deep thrust of Himuro's cock and fell backwards, breathless. He finished inside her and pulled out. Sawa continued lying on the bed while Himuro put his clothes back on.

“What about Kamen Rider?”, Sawa shouted, and Himuro’s hand was already on the doorknob. He turned back and smiled.

“I have no idea about him either”.


End file.
